Eddy
Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. He is an ill-tempered and greedy con artist who goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money. A true cheapskate, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are always in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money (even more than his friends until the movie). Eddy is very sensitive about his height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse. One comment claims that he is a megalomaniac. Unlike Ed, this is more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part on the basis that his ideas for scams are creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room, complete with a lava lamp, a large round king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable, also having great care for his musical records. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does non-physical work. He probably enjoys cooking, often offering to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends. Though he has treated his friends badly on occasion, he has expressed that he really does care for them deep down. For example, in the episode "A Fistful of Ed," when the Kankers were bothering Edd, Eddy intervened by forcing them to leave Double D alone by yelling extremely loud. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time, even the one minute it takes to microwave a burrito in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly up to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he falsely accused Ed and Edd in the episode "The Luck of the Ed" when Eddy thought that they were working for Kevin whom Eddy thought was trying to steal his magazines, and unless tell they tell them where the magazines were, Eddy will destroy the other two Eds' most prized possessions. He also has a huge crush on Nazz (or so it seems) and talks in some episodes about his brother. On occasion, Eddy does have his rare moments of compassion; such as in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed", where he is seen concerned or afraid that he might have knocked Ed's head off with a golf club; and how he had let Edd sleep over at his house in the episode "Momma's Little Ed". Eddy and Double D have also been seen saving Ed from an enraged Rolf in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Eddy also thought that Edd had had enough when he was beaten up by Jimmy in "A Fistful of Ed" and so he got the Kankers to quit pestering Edd. Due to Eddy's selfishness, however, the others do not look at his very few selfless achievements very highly. Personality Eddy is extremely selfish, caring for nobody's well being but his own, and mostly working for his own interests, sometimes even at the cost of his friends. Due to his massive display of self-servitude, arrogance, con artistry, hunger for money and attention, he is looked upon as a social outcast, and is treated just as that. Of all the Eds, he is the most despised of them all (mostly by his rivals Kevin and Sarah). Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Double D comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Double D and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam, all the while trying to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy is a narcissist, as he is often seen admiring his reflection in mirrors, to the point when he can actually be distracted by them. Due to his narcissism, he thinks of himself as a handsome rouge, and as a ladies' man that Nazz obsesses over. He also somewhat lives in his own, manufactured world, in which everyone loves him and admires him, in which he is more intelligent than Double D and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac, this was most prominently shown during his third of Jonny's bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed". Eddy is greedy, and a megalomaniac (as stated above). He can not live without money or jawbreakers, which is one of the reasons he scams people. He's also lazy. When Ed and Double D are constructing and building his scams, he usually does not participate in the construction of the scam and goes off to do his own thing usually advertising or boasting about it. Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed". After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Double D and Jimmy are all in on it. He has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, preferring to save his own hide (or to get free jawbreakers) than help his friends. Though these traits might seem to be there on their own they can also be easily explained, and Eddy's true nature can be seen. All of his traits come from his brother who also scammed people like Eddy did, although much more successfully and he was accepted in to society easily and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failing miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular. Eddy is neither fun nor popular, so it's no surprise his only friends are Ed and Edd. Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brother's teachings on how to be successful, which resulted in Eddy becoming greedy and selfish. Eddy always voiced his desire to become rich and successful. Eddy is known to hate birds for some reason, but the main reason is because they steal his money. This is first shown in "Vert-Ed-Go" when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" His narcissism, egoism and attitude also come from his brother's tutoring and training on how to attract girls, so Eddy tries to look as handsome as possible, whenever he can. Also, his bossy and bullying nature possibly come from his brother's constant bullying, as seen in'' Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where he made his first, last and only on-screen appearance. Really, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, living in the shadow of his older brother. All he ever wanted was to fit in by using the - unfortunately - wrong means, and society shunned him, made fun of him, laughed at him and ridiculed him. In the end, thankfully, he changed his ways and finally got the only thing he ever wished for: acceptance. Eddy and Money As we all know, the only thing that gets Eddy excited, that he craves (more than jawbreakers), is the power of money. After all, what makes the world functioning its economy and making Eddy want to be rich and use it for his own usage? Sometimes, however, it's difficult to earn those valuable coins and useful bills. It just doesn't stop Eddy from fulfilling his destiny to be rich - no matter what. He'll keep on pulling scams until he's "stinkin' rich" in a pile of money. Eddy's quest for money has him and his companions into more insane and misleading plans that just would bring them more trouble all the time, but oh-so-little luck and success. It's difficult to imagine, there are literally thousands of things that cause Eddy to come up with more elaborate, yet cheap scams to earn some money, power and ranking. To himself, he's a leader in his own world and Eddy would make sure that everyone believes he is a legend or something that'd spread easily, like a rumor. So what if Eddy can't achieve to the king of the cul-de-sac, that still doesn't stop him from earning success, even though his Ed Co. plan may be a infamous nonprofit group, but it may feel like somewhat success to himself with failure of losing his members to keep his organization going up and being famous. Also, heaven prevent some other infamous person try to conquer his title or someone else suggesting something that would be successful or a better elaborate scam. Even when he's not making scams he still wants to be the main attraction of well, everything, no matter what. Other people can't really top Eddy that much, since he mainly gets most of the attention (losing it afterwards) and cannot deny his accept of failure, he'd keep on fighting until he's the last one standing. Also, when not trying to be the center of attention through pain, world records, and other stuff, he would just try rubbing in his older brother's face to tell him who's boss now and showing off through lies or even sometimes the truth, or come up with another plan or pretending he's rich. If it's noticeable, nor noisy, then it would be possible of some Eddy widespread or loudmouth infection through the air. Whether it's money, ranking or fame, Eddy never - well, rarely - runs out of ideas, just to claim something he wants the most. His misguided schemes usually involve services and selling goods just to get what he wants the most. Whether it's apprentices, transportations or offers, he just keeps on going to fulfill his wanted destiny, even if it fails, he would still keep going farther and farther. It's as if scamming and money-claiming is in Eddy and his brother's blood, to rip people off and take their money for their own purpose - after all, Eddy is like an apprentice to his brother, no matter what type of malicious scheme, success or fail, he has more and more ideas than anyone can imagine! Sometimes, he might not be able to come up with any new scams or find anyone to come, you have no idea he would get into, but might even ask his old apprentice Jimmy for assistance and claiming more money again in no time, no matter how ridiculous it might end up. Most of his scams completely masquerade of some tricky convincing to get customers to pay up and get ripped-off over and over each time. Even most antagonists can't take the ripping-off and losing money, so they would decide to pound Eddy to show him and a lesson of failure. Almost every time one of Eddy's scams descend into the fissure of failure or termination of losing, Eddy knows there would be a flaw inside it he knows who to blame on. Double D, his intelligent companion. Why else would he would blame on him? Because he's like the assistant master mind to help Eddy's annoying and malicious schemes, and sometimes it could not be his fault. It could be Ed or otherwise, the infamous, malicious and unintelligent Kanker Sisters. Viewers would ask themselves: Would his destiny ever change? Will he ever stop scamming and move on to some other topic? Maybe, maybe never. Clothing Eddy wears what appears to be some sort of bowling shirt regardless of whether or not he actually bowls. He also wears baggy pants like most of the other characters, a wallet chain, and plain red shoes. During the winter he wears a yellow coat with a purple stripe across it and the traditional wintertime garb. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothers, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. Older Eddy The Old Man Eddy, seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It", hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He still is short tempered and dislikes that he is old and does not like playing cribbage with Ed and Edd (though he ironically still does). He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it somehow finds its way back to him each time (like magic). His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. In a deleted scene it is shown that he is married to Old Lee. However, he didn't realize he was. His zit appears to have grown back, although it is much smaller and not as red as seen in the episode "X Marks the Ed". Young Eddy In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", Eddy is seen as a toddler. He has shorter hairs, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series and a diaper. He has a cap, and has already befriended Ed before meeting Edd. Eddy began scamming at a young age, and his first known scam was probably "Bottomwess Ed", which was around the time Edd moved to the Cul-de-sac. Eddy in FusionFall The player faces Eddy's fusion three times (twice alone, once with the other Fusion Eds). He is found in Peach Creek Commons in his cardboard fortress, which protects the cul-de-sac from Fusion attacks. After the fortress was built, he decided to make himself the king of the cul-de-sac. In the future, Eddy is the only character among the three Eds, and apparently the only character from his series in general (due to the absence of the Kankers), to have survived up to after the fall of Tech Square. Unlike most of the characters, Eddy isn't very concerned about the Fusion invasion, which he sees as little more than a business opportunity. Eddy acts as a supplier of common household items and weapons to fight Fuse and wants in exchange for cash or items of greater value. Eddy's fusion is one of two fusions that you face three times, twice in the past, and once in the future. The other is Fusion Edd, and he is fought three times in the Past. Family *Unnamed Parents: Father and Mother *An older brother *A Grandpa *A Grandma *Several ancestors seen in "A Town Called Ed" in an old book. Alter Egos Eddy's Alter Egos are very uncalled for throughout the Cul-de-Sac: *Professor Scam *Bobby Blabby *King Eddy *Eddy-Dini *Eddy the Christmas Angel *Carl *Hugo *Suzette *Panda Eddy *Loudmouth (spy code name) Quotes *'Ed': "Um… the chicken's gone bad." '''Eddy': "Like my luck." "Who, What, Where, Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "You know the drill. Cough up some dough then swing." "An Ed is Born" ---- *'Eddy': "If you can't beat 'em… show off!"'' "Dear Ed"'' ---- *'Eddy': "If you want to get noticed, you've got to mingle." "Pop Goes the Ed" ---- *'Edd': "In case of movie break glass?" Eddy: "Bingo! My bro's always prepared! peanut A peanut?!" Ed: "Cheap movie." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! What do you have to say to yourself?!" "Over Your Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "What? And ruin the plot!?!" ---- *'Eddy': "Zip it, blabbermouth, you're gonna ruin our cash count! If summer never ends, then school will never start, and if school never starts, then it's endless scammin', brother!" "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" Trivia *His I.D. in the episode "Your Ed Here" has revealed many things about him. His middle name is "Skipper", he is 12 years old (though this may have changed through the course of the series) and lives on 220 Rathink Avenue (but in the episode "To Sir with Ed" his house number is 200). *Eddy is the only character to have all of his family members seen, Eddy's Brother, his Dad's arm in "Mission Ed-Possible", and his Mom's arm in "Smile for the Ed". *Eddy is actually considerably strong despite his small size, as evidenced in "The Luck of the Ed" when he is able to pick Ed up by his legs, hold him above his head and then smash him down on Edd. There have been other moments such as when he is able to pick Kevin up and body slam him multiple times in "Ready, Set, Ed". There are other moments where he can very easily subdue people, push them and throw them. *He has blue eyes as revealed in "Smile for the Ed". *When he is Professor Scam, he can surprisingly launch neon dollar signs out of his skull. *In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed", it is revealed that Eddy stayed the same height since he was 8 years old, which is shown on his wall with all the height measurement he recorded. *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest Times: Eddy is at his most dangerous when there are no kids to scam, or when he loses his magazines. He can also be very mad if people start destroying his room and breaking his personal items to no end (regardless if they are cleaning or rearranging the place or partying in his room). *Pancakes give Eddy gas, as he mumbled in the episode "It Came From Outer Ed". *His report card grades, as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible", are the following: **'Art': F **'Science': F **'English': F **'History': F **'Remedial Math': F **'Wood Shop': F **'Cooking': F *Oddly enough, there's no grade for P. E. even though he was seen in gym class in "Cool Hand Ed". *Eddy is also a fan of Tom Jones and Barry White evidenced by the records in his room. *The boomerang affects Eddy by making him maternal and adopt a suitcase that he named Casey Jr. *Eddy has compared his accomplishments to his brother's multiple times in the show, hinting at a sort of inferiority complex, and given Eddy's Brother's character revealed in the movie, Eddy's Brother could have gloated about his success to Eddy. *In the movie, Eddy has some considerable character development. Eddy felt remorse and tearfully apologized for and admitted his wrongdoing in all of his past actions, thus setting the stage for his immediate change in personality and his immediate acceptance into popularity. *While Eddy always boasted how good his omelets were, in his report card his grade in cooking, like in everything else, is F. *Double D claims Eddy hates monster trucks in "A Town Called Ed". *In Fusion Fall, Eddy can grant the player extra money (Called Taros) when he/she defeats an enemy. This is odd because he is rather obsessed with money. *He has a yellow tongue in season one, but in "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed", his tongue is green and it stays that way throughout the rest of the series. *It is rumored that Eddy's last name might be "McGee" because Ed has called him "Eddy McGee" twice in the series; the first time was in My Fair Ed and Mission Ed-Possible. This speculation may be false, because in both occasions, Ed was attempting to rhyme words, and McGee was one of the words he used to rhyme. Gallery Image:Jet_Pack.jpg|Kamikaze Ed-boy. Image:Zombie_Elvis.jpg|Elvis ain't dead! Image:Eddychesthair.jpg|Eddy showing off his cape and chest hairs to Kevin. Image:Eddy's_mom.jpg|The key to Eddy's Brother's Room. Image:Old_Eddy.jpg|Old Eddy. File:Eddy_Dollar.jpg|He's rich. File:Eddy_boost.jpg|"I'm ticklish!" Image:Eddy's_Dad.jpg|Eddy's Dad is angry. No More Bad Luck!.jpg|Eddy thinking his bad luck is gone. Image:For the ed by the ed 023 0001.jpg|Vote for Eddy, 2012! Image:Ed,_Edd,_n'_Eddy_-_111_-_Look_into_my_eds_022_0001.jpg|"It is I, the great Eddy-Dini!" Image:Its_way_ed_0004.jpg|I'm the man! File:Disco-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Let's boogie! Image:Ray_of_Riches.jpg|Professer Scam Image:Dear ed 049 0001.jpg|"If you can't beat 'em, show off!" Image:Smile For the Ed 0001.jpg|Eddy's messed up school photo. Image:Eddy in edd's clothes.jpg|Eddy dressed up as Edd. Image:Your Ed Here 0001.jpg|"Hey Eddy, check out the idiot!" Image:Eddy_in_his_bed.jpg|Poor Eddy is deaf because of the fuzzy dice. Image:Eddy's_small_head.jpg|"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?!" File:Eddy_The_Christmas_Angel.jpg|Eddy the Christmas Angel. File:Eddy's zit.jpg|"I'M A MINOR, STOP!" File:Bobby blabby.jpg|Bobby Blabby File:Eddy_sad.jpg|Poor Eddy is sad on Christmas. File:Chicken eddy.JPG|"You're a big fat chicken!" File:Eddy telephone.jpg|"What part of up don't you understand?" File:Eddy trapped.jpg|Beware of Eddy! File:Eddy_tan.jpg|"Careful Eddy, you might burn." File:Eddy pantsless.jpg|EDDY! Put your pants back on! Someone may be watching...And now we get PG ratings. File:Eddy_hall.jpg|The silhouettes of Eddy's Parents on the wall. File:King triton.jpg|King Triton, AKA Eddy in another cheesy costume. File:Devil_Eddy.jpg|Eddy's a devil in disguise. File:Eddy_talk.jpg|"If we knew everything, we would be sooo famous…" HNI 0035.jpg|Eddy lounging in The Retro Van File:Eddy's Ancestors.jpg|Eddy's Ancestors 'AHHHH!!! SPLINTERS!!!'.jpg|"Aah! SPLINTERS!" File:Ow!.jpg|Eddy the Flathead 2842331.jpg|Eddy as Kevin Grandad.jpg|"Grandad, you ran another stop sign..." Young Eddy.png|Little Eddy Eddy eating hydrant.jpg|Eddy is eating a "jawbreaker" Eddy Penny Head.jpg|Eddy's head is worth 1½ cents NDVD 227.JPG|"Ed, Eddy's got that insidious look again!" telethoneddy.jpg|"Ed's Telethon!" Eddy rage.jpg|You don't like it when Eddy is angry! NDVD 150.jpg|That's gotta hurt... NDVD_011.jpg|"Attack the wig!" NDVD 223.jpg|"I hate doilies!" Shut it!.jpg|The 3 monkey boys. Freaked out Eddy.jpg|"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!" NDVD_007.jpg|"Is that a zit, Eddy?" Work4-o.jpg|"Man, I hate birds!" Avast_Ye_Eds_040_0001.jpg|"Oh, look, A bobby pin! So scary!" Eddy Rolf.jpg|Eddy as Rolf NDVD_222.jpg|"You dropped your loot, Bippy Boo-Boo." Nice Car.png|Eddy cleaning somebody's car. Eddys idea jpg.jpg|Eddy's idea crushing his head. Jimbo jpg.jpg|"I wanna grow up and be just like Jimmy!" Edds mirrior jpg.jpg|"Hey good looking, what's cooking?" Penguins.jpg|Eddy and the bowling pin penguins. Eddy chute.jpg|A little too eager, eh Eddy? ImagesCATQH6MU.jpg|Eddy enjoying a jawbreaker. Eddo.jpg|Look, it's Mini-Eddy! Kevin and Eddy melted.jpg|Typical reaction to seeing Nazz. Hairwtf.jpg|Eddy with fake armpit hair. Hilarious-looking Eddy.jpg|Cross-eyed Eddy Eddy looks like plank!.png|Eddy as Plank Rethrztmt.PNG|Those idiots are so dumb, they make poor Eddy scared. Carl and Rolf.jpg|Carl and Rolf Carl.jpg|Carl is puzzled by Kevin's question. Eye proof.jpg|Eddy stands up to the Kanker sisters for Edd. Eddys mad.jpg|"I'm red hot, baby!" Hand plus Bandage equals PAIN.jpg|No wonder he got an F in Math. Expired Tofu.png|"I'm think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" Eddy from Fusion Fall ______________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Characters Category:The Eds